


polka dot heels

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: The shoes [4]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Dark Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Lingerie, Lust, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Red panties, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shoe Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, cum, cum kink, granny's after dark, kinky shoes, pervery mr gold, polka dot shoes, rest room sex, semi public masturbation, sex in a restroom, shoe fetish, shoe licking, smut without plot, unique shoes, waitress belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: mr gold admires the sweet waitress that works at the diner from a far. until a new pair of shoes drives his quiet longings into lustful desire,





	polka dot heels

**Author's Note:**

> 2,541 words of smut, lol

mr gold sat alone in the diner drinking his usual cup of black coffee.it was late the dinner rush was long over he'd finished his dinner but tonight he lingered.his attention was completely captivated by the sweet little waitress. leering at her as she waited on the few people that remained in the diner.she was wearing the usual uniform a simple white blouse and short red skirt. he subconsciously licked his lips as he continued to openly leer at her shapely legs.he'd always had an eye for the sweet girl that was all smiles and warmth but what really caught his attention this evening were those shoes.those innocent looking red polka dot shoes.they weren't the skyscraper heels that the other tarty waitress usually wore but he found them to be very provocative indeed, lately the tarty waitress taste in clothing had rubbed off on the sweet modest little waitress.he noted that her outfits were steadily becoming more scandalous.

he licked his lips as he continued too openly leer at her when she met his gaze and smiled at him he returned her smile with a smirk and nodded. she bit her lip coyly and turned away returning to waiting on the few other tables that remained.he tilted his head admiring her backside in that little skirt and with a wicked grin he unzipped his pants and very discreetly stroked his hard cock. secretly masturbating in public was a lechery indulgence that he regularly took pleasure in doing. especially when the sweet little waitress was in view.

he'd often found himself fantasizing about ways to shock the modest little waitress with his vulgarness but he restrained himself. until today, he never actually masturbated in the busy diner before but those shoes were driving him up the wall! and if he didn't relive his frustration he'd go mad. 

his gazed locked on the pretty little waitress as he got off while siting in a booth perfectly hiding his activities. allowing his dirty thoughts to run away with him.he fantasized about the things he yearned to do to her while she wore those red polka dot heels.

yes the pretty little waitress in polka dot heels would come back over to his table with that lovely smile and..

"can I get you anything else mr gold, were closed now but I still have some coffee left." she'd innocently offer with a sweet smile.

looking around the now empty diner he'd realize that they were in fact alone.

he would meet her smile with a lecherous grin.

"yes dear, I would like to taste your pussy." 

she would blush of course. a lovey shade of crimson and bite her lip in that little teasing matter.he'd boldly take hold of her hand and make her touch his cock! she'd gasp in surprise but wouldn't dare try to pull her hand away as he guided her to stroke his hard cock.

he groaned at the very thought of her touching him! 

he envisioned her licking her lips and squeezed his own cock harder. the innocent action giving him other wicked thoughts of what she could do with that pretty mouth.

"oh yes, yes..that's perfect." he would encourage her as she continued to touch him.the thought of coming in her little hand had excited him but he wanted to come in her even more,filling her pussy to brim with his cum.

"lock the door dear." he would tell her and she would look at him with her fierce blue eyes and nod her head.once she flip the sign over to closed and locked the door he'd stand up from the booth unabashed exposing his hard cock to her.

"see something you like dearie." he would bluntly ask.

"yes." she would reply meeting his eye and removing her simple white blouse revealing her perky breasts in a sexy bra.

"how would you like me mr gold? she'd say while biting her bottom lip.

 

quickly grabbing a napkin he came hard, somehow managing to discreetly ejaculate in the middle of the diner without anyone paying him any mind.

after his gratifying orgasm he was able to school his expression into the cold mask of mr gold. no one the wiser of his depravity. he was however in no condition to leave. he would wait till he was fully recovered to make his exit. as he remained sited in the booth his eyes continued to seek her out as she unknowingly continued to prance about in her fuck me heels with a sweet smile on her face. her eyes met his and she coly looked away.

'fuck! he had to have her! 

later that night after he finally been able to leave. the diner had closed and all of the employees had all gone home for the night. all except the little waitress in polka dot heels. he watched from across the street hidden in shadows as she went about the empty diner wiping down the tables and turning off the lights.

she was alone. all alone, 

as she was mopping up mr gold tapped on the glass.she looked up at him debating then opened the door for him.

"mr gold, I'm sorry but were closed." she said apologetically.

"yes, I know." he simply replied.

"did you need something? she asked shaking her head.

"yes, this." he said and suddenly grabbed her by the back of her neck bringing her closer to him.

"if want me to stop, then stop me." he breathe.

she looked into his dark eyes and stood motionless as he bent his head and lavished her neck with passionate kisses.she made a noise as his teeth scraped against her throat.he growled and backed her against a table booth.

"your making it so hard! he growled and unzipped his pants unabashed exposing his hard cock to her,

"see something you like dearie." he boosted.

"yes." she rasp meeting his eye. she removed her white blouse revealing her perky breasts in a simple white bra.

he looked at her longingly then bent his head breathing her in.he kissed her breasts through her bra his hands roughly cupping her. she moaned running her fingers through his hair he pulled away from her heaving chest and looked at her with lechery.he lifted her to seat on top of the table locking eyes with her he knelt before her and reached up under her skirt.slowly tugging down her panties disappointed to find them plain white instead of red liked he wanted them to be.but they would be.he made a note later to buy her a fiery red pair for her to wear just for him.he slipped the white panties off her legs and kissed her shoes like he'd be longing to since he first laid eyes on them. he lingered at her feet passionately kissing her foot and shoe with devoted lips while stroking his throbbing cock.she panted with breathless anticipation as his lips moved up her legs licking and nipping on her smooth skin.she watched him with hungery eyes waiting patiently with abated breath as his reached the hem of her skirt. he looked up at her with lustful eyes and lifted her leg over his shoulder opening her wide and exposing her to him.locking eyes he pulled her to him and thrusted his hard cock inside her.taking her roughly on top of the table she cried out digging her fingers into his hair. her body convulsed in pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast! he wasn't going to last long he'd wanted this for too long.wanted to feel her wrapped around him encompassing him with her heat.none of his fevered fantasies could ever match the way her pussy spasmed and clutch around his throbbing cock! he gripped her hips bruisingly and slammed his cock deep into her core while she squirmed and moaned beneath him.

"fuck! he moaned as he neared his climax.he wanted.needed, her to come with him.he wanted to feel her pussy squeezing his cock as she came.

he reluctantly pulled out of her replacing his cock with his fingers.

"come for me sweetheart, I want to feel you." he rasp as his fingers pumped in her wet pussy making his cock ache painfully with the need to come.

she cried out! as fingers found her sensitive clit. he pinched and rubbed her making her come undone.

"yes, that's it! yes." he growled as he thrusted hard back into her spasming pussy.almost violently thrusting into her until he came hard inside her.she called out obscenities and he pulled out of her their fluids leaking out of her and onto the table. spent he stumbled as he tucked himself away.breathing heavily he sat down while the little waitress laid panting on the table.her legs visibly shaking.

"fuck, your fucking amazing! he muttered as he caught his breath.

she giggled."I don't think I can move." 

he grinned smugly.

still panting she pushed herself up on her elbows and met his smug expression.they sat in awkward silence for a long while when she pulled down her skirt and slowly stood up off the table.his eyes lingered on her exposed thighs the sight of his cum on her thigh filled him with twisted satisfaction.he licked his lips watching with glee as his cum leaked down her leg.

"are you quite finished? she asked meeting his unabashed gaze.

he looked up at her and smirk. "no, not quite dear." 

"down boy, I need to finish closing and..and clean up the mess we made." she said as she put her shirt back on.

"of course, he stood up and adjusted his necktie. we'll continue this..our sexual endeavors at another time." he said confident.

she only nodded her head in reply.

mr gold left the diner for the second time that night in gratification.

with a smug smile he walked across the street to his car truly pleased with the outcome of the night's events.

he restrained himself only for a day before entering that establishment again.it was during the early morning rush when the diner was at it's most busiest.he ordered his usual cup of black cup but instead of taking it to go he had a seat and watched with licentious intent as the little waitress waited on tables.waiting for the right opportunity.she was wearing the usual uniform and of course the shoes. the little minx was teasing him with those damn shoes! 

finally, the object of his desire was within his grasp.she was slowly approaching his table with her head down staring intently at her notepad.

"hay, can I get you a refill." she asked with her head down avoiding his eye.

"no, but I would like something else." he replied as he placed a small box on the tabletop.

she looked up at him meeting his lecherous gaze.

"what? she quickly glanced around.

"open it." he replied. 

she discreetly lifted the lid to find a fiery red pair of panties inside.she quickly replaced the lid and looked at him with a rised eyebrow.

"put them on." he said with a filthy grin.

"here, now? she retorted while looking around to make sure that they weren't heard.

his hand came round her kneecap. his thumb gently stroking her inner thigh.intimately touching her. "yes, now." he nodded.

she looked back at him biting her bottom lip. debating, and with a slight nod she took the little box from him and walked away from his table.

he stared with excited glee at her cute little ass as she walked toward the lady's restroom.after waiting a few minutes he got up from the table following her and tactful knocked on the door of the lady's restroom.

"open the door sweetheart." he quietly muttered.

he grinned as he heard the door unlock and entered the restroom to find his little waitress waiting for him.

"alright, show me what your hiding under that skirt." he said with a knowing smile.

the modest little waitress slowly pulled up her skirt revealing the red panties to his hungry eyes.

"lovely, just perfect." he rasp backing her against the wall.

locking eyes with her he ran his fingers across the satiny fabric of the panties.slowly moving lower. he grinned with satisfaction when he felt a wet patch on the crotch of the panties.

"for me? he asked practically grinning from ear to ear.

she nodded her head in reply then stifled a moan as he aggressively rubbed her crotch through the thin satiny fabric.

leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "I want to taste you." 

she made a tiny noise as he bit her earlobe but made no move to push him away.

"but first, I'm going to fuck you up against this wall! he growled while kissing her neck.

she wrapped her arms around his neck as he unbuckled his belt and lifted her up.wrapping her legs around him he moved the panties to the side and thrusted inside her.

despite herself, his little waitress made a noise as he pressed her up against the wall and thrusted hard into her.

"hold onto me." he uttered as he drove his cock into her. she tighten her hold on him and he all but growled.

"that's a good girl."

she felt even better the second time, and the friction caused by the satin panties was simply delicious.the feel of her pussy pulsing and clutching around his cock was driving him mad! he had to make her come before he lost his mind.she moaned and he covered her mouth with his swallowing her her tiny noises of pleasure.lifting her higher he rocked into her finally making her come with a silent moan.the sensation of her pussy convulsing in orgasm had undone him completely and he lost himself in her.coming hard inside her, his body shuddered in pure ecstasy as he filled her spasming pussy with his thick cum.

tearing his mouth away from her swollen lips he planted little kisses on her neck as he slowly lowered her back down and disentangled themselves.breathing heavily they readjusted their clothing.he noted with depraved satisfaction as she awkwardly moved clearly in some discomfort by the sensation of the soiled panties clinging to her. with a frown she adjusted the hem of her skirt.

"will I see you again? she tentatively asked not meeting his eye.

"most definitely." he replied with a leer.

she shot him a sweet little smile before gracefully walking out of the lady's room.he smiled as he watched her leave and after a few minutes had passed he quietly exited the restroom as well.

returning to his booth he sat down and had another cup of coffee. enjoying in great pleasure watching his little waitress wait on other tables while knowing that his cum was pooling in her wet panties.the notion filled him with perverted satisfaction and he grinned smugly as he took another sip of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> The polka dot shoes,
> 
> https://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/171601370642/working-on-another-shoe-fetish-fic-hopefully


End file.
